


Little Moments

by SilverNight88



Series: The King's Consort [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Comics, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men comics
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Light Angst, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: In which Pietro has a family day with Lorna, Luna, Billy, and Tommy. Luna recruits help and Lorna gets Pietro to talk about his feelings.





	Little Moments

**Little Moments**

 

Tommy Sheppard also known as Speed was not known for his patience. In fact that would be the last thing anyone ever expected from the young speedster. He was Wanda Maximoff’s soul child (Confusing I know but hey life wasn’t ever normal anyways) and his soul twin Billy Kaplan was getting dressed and he took soooo long that Tommy was tempted to just go without him.

“COME ON BILLY! I’m dying here!”

He was just wearing casual clothes since this wasn’t a mission. He and Billy were meeting up with his Uncle Pietro and his daughter Luna. Billy and Tommy have never really spent any time with her and Uncle Pete had sent texts last night saying that they were having a family day with Aunt Lorna also known as Polaris. Tommy wished his grandfather Erik was there too but everyone knew that Pietro and his father did not get along. He also wanted his mom Wanda to be there but she was on an important mission for the Avengers. That was ok though he and Billy already had plans with her later on in the week for a mother-son lunch.

Lunch…food…now Tommy was hungry and he groaned in despair when Billy changed into yet another shirt. Though they were twins they were different as night and day. Billy had dark hair like their mother but Tommy inherited the white hair from his uncle and grandfather.

“Billy!”

“For God’s Sake Tommy! I won’t go to meet with our older cousin who is actually younger than us looking like I didn’t care about what I was wearing like you. Just wait a minute; we are not going to be late.”                     

“Man that is just so confusing.” Teddy said, “I mean even for us. Your family tree is way messed up.”

Teddy Altman was Billy’s half Skrull- half Kree boyfriend, and he was sitting on the bed reading while Tommy bounced around waiting for what seemed like forever.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come Teddy? I’m sure Uncle Pietro won’t mind if you tagged along.”

Billy liked the shirt he was wearing, but decided that the pants need to change.

“It’s alright I get that this is a family thing and you two should just enjoy it. Hey if any monsters show up don’t forget to call me. I can’t let you guys have all the fun.” Teddy said as he stood up, “Billy you look great, now stop driving Tommy crazy and just go.”

“THANK YOU! Come on comeonecomeon let’s go!” Tommy said before using his super speed to zoom off.

Billy rolled his eyes and said, “Thanks for understanding Teddy. Tommy is excited because he really wants to bond with Quicksilver over super speed stuff and they don’t really get that chance.”

Teddy pulled him in for a goodbye kiss and said, “Just don’t go crazy when they both start talking in super speed.”

Billy smiled and said, “No promises.”

Then using his magical abilities he created a portal. He had been learning with Doctor Strange during his spare time when he Teddy, and Tommy were not on missions with the Young Avengers. When he stepped out of his portal where Pietro’s house was and he found Pietro, Lorna, and Luna already waiting.

A second later Tommy pulled up and slid into a skid in front of them, “Darn it! I thought I would beat you this time.”

“Well you both are late.” Snapped Pietro in greeting he was defiantly in a grumpy mood today, more so than usual. His white hair looked rumpled and his eyes looked tired.

“Lighten up Pietro. It’s good to see you boys.” Lorna said, she was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt that said ‘Magnet Bitch’ on it. The twins greeted her in return and hugged her. “How is Wanda? I thought she would be coming too?”

“Avenger’s mission she said she couldn’t come today. Are we going somewhere with food?” Tommy asked, “Hello Luna. It’s nice to see you.”

Luna smiled her father had run out in the morning and gotten her some new clothes to wear; today she was in a t-shirt and leggings with a tutu and combat boots. Her blonde hair in a new braid pattern, “Hi Tommy and Billy; Lorna says we are all going to a really cool spa.”

Tommy groaned, “Really?” Pietro shot him a look that made the younger speedster shut up.

“Hey Luna.” Billy said, and then both twins gave her a hug.

When they turned to Pietro he only snapped, “No hugs. We are going to be late for our reservation if we don’t leave soon.”

“Then why aren’t we leaving now?” Billy asked in confusion, they could all use their powers to get to the location really fast.

Lorna smiled and said, “Today Pietro promised Luna that we wouldn’t use super powers for everything. So we are waiting for a taxi.”

Tommy groaned again. “Why not just take an Uber?” he yelped when Billy kicked him.

“A taxi sounds great. How are you Luna?” Billy replied and the cousins began talking, asking Luna about what it was like to live on the moon and about the Inhumans.

Luna asked them about earth and what it was like being a young Avenger. They all piled into the taxi and went to a very exclusive spa for mutants. It catered to every kind of person but mutants especially and had mutant employees. There was a woman who had four arms that did massages and man whose voice soothed anyone who heard it and people paid top dollar to get in.

“Who knew that a Spa could be so relaxing?” Tommy asked as he drank sparkling juice that all the young ones were given while Pietro and Lorna drank champagne.

It was accompanied by bowls of sweets and fruits. All the family members wore robes and relaxed into their comfortable chairs or lay down on massage tables as each one had someone working on them. Lorna was getting a face mask and had cucumbers on her eyes as her nails were getting filed. Luna was getting her nails painted even on her toes in a rainbow of colors. Billy was getting a massage like Tommy. Pietro was getting his feet massaged by a big beefy guy who said, ‘Mr. Maximoff I may be a little too strong, I don’t wanna hurt your feet.”

“My body absorbs the shock of running hundreds of miles per second. I want you use whatever strength you have. Don’t worry I heal quickly.” Pietro replied dismissively as he sped read 5 magazines in a row. “After you are done with me please do Tommy’s feet.”

Tommy looked worriedly at the big massage guy’s hands and said, “I think I’m good with this lady giving me a massage here. I know she won’t break my bones.”

“Don’t be ridicules Tommy. You’re a speedster and if you don’t take care of your feet then you may get hurt.” Pietro replied as he grimaced when the massage guy cracked all the little joints in his feet. “You are making sure to eat well?”

“Oh yeah I eat tons Uncle Pete.”

“Not all junk food I hope?” Pietro’s gaze was stern over the magazine.

“Uhhh” Tommy said sheepishly.

“You need to be careful if your blood sugar goes too low in a fight then you can get into serious trouble.” Pietro scolded.

Tommy hung his head but Lorna piped in, “God Pietro stop mothering him. He is a grown kid I swear you’re the only guy I know who can’t relax.”

“It’s ok aunt Lorna its interesting hearing all these facts.” Tommy replied.

At first Tommy had been upset thinking he did something wrong but now he understood that was just how Pietro was with everyone, scolding them as he tried to help out while acting like he didn’t care.

So Pietro told him more about being a speedster, “And if you ever encounter sand man just run around him fast enough until you can create heat friction to turn the sand into glass.”

“That is so awesome.” Billy and Tommy said at the same time with Luna.

Then Lorna chimed in saying, ‘Whatever you do Tommy do NOT drink 5 hour energy.”

“Billy wouldn’t let me near the stuff when he was studying for finals.” Tommy remarked as he got his feet massaged next.

“I was afraid he couldn’t handle it but why would say so though Aunt Lorna?” Billy asked as he ate some strawberries.

“Because once Clint thought it would be funny to slip some into Pietro’s drink during a holiday party. Let’s just say I hope it never happens again.” Lorna informed them as one of the employees’ started removing the green face mask.

“What happened?” Luna asked. She and the twins looked at Lorna wanting to hear the story.

But it was Pietro who spoke up, “Well Clint thought it would be hilarious to give me a boost and after I drank it I could feel my heart beat out of my chest. I dropped like a rock, Wanda screamed, Doctor Strange attempted CPR but when he tried to charge my heart with his electricity I was like a cat in a bathtub. I nearly jumped out of my skin. The next ten minutes were absolute hell as everyone tried to catch me and I ran around screaming and nearly creating a tornado of wind in Avengers tower destroying it from the inside. After ten minutes of me shrieking my head off the drink wore off and I fell into a sleep that lasted two days. It was horrible. Everyone looked frozen in place and I couldn’t slow down for an instant.” Pietro shuddered. “Steve put Clint on clean up duty for the next two months as punishment.”

They were shocked that had happened then they begged Lorna and Pietro for more stories about the Avengers and X-men and all the trouble they got into when they were not on duty. Soon it was lunch time and all the kids waited for a taxi with Lorna while Pietro went up to pay. However the receptionist told him not to worry.

“What do you mean?” Pietro asked in a confused voice holding his wallet open.

“It has already been taken care of by your ‘friend’”, the receptionist said while winking.

Pietro didn’t like that he demanded to know more and she told him that a handsome man with pointed ears had already paid for everything. Pietro thanked her and gritted his teeth, Namor. He didn’t know why Namor was following him but he tried to keep his eyes open in case he tried something. _Maybe he is feeling guilty about last night? Maybe he is trying to make up for it._ These thoughts swirled in Pietro’s mind as they rode the tax to lunch where everyone ordered their food. They had a great time eating and telling jokes. Pietro began to relax again and he and Tommy had a contest to see who could eat the most breadsticks. He let Tommy win and the kid was so happy. Tommy was different than Pietro; he was more open with people. He smiled more and had less worries than Pietro did when he was Tommy’s age. When Pietro was a teenager he had already been considered a mutant threat by everyone and had a hard time proving himself to be a hero. Tommy was a hero, he didn’t think about hurting people, just helping. Lorna and Luna chatted about girly things while Billy texted Teddy.

When Pietro called for the check the manger came up to him and said not to worry about it. Pietro seethed and asked why.

“Oh Mr. Maximoff it had already been taken care of by your ‘friend’,” the manger said proudly.

Pietro clenched his fist and slammed it on the table. This caused everyone sitting there to look at him but he just said, “Let’s go.”

The taxi to the aquarium was quiet and when they got inside to pay for their tickets Pietro found that someone had already beat them there and paid for all of them. Pietro was so angry but he didn’t say anything. Lorna could tell something was wrong so she hung back until the kids were head of them looking at the giant fish tanks filled with seahorses. As they walked through the displays slowly Lorna kept Pietro at a distance from them so they wouldn’t be overheard, “Is everything alright Pietro? What was that at the restaurant and now the Aquarium?”

Pietro said nothing as he stared at stupid jelly fish floating by, he was so mad at Namor for thinking he had the right to insert himself in Pietro’s life. Once was just a gesture but three times meant that Namor was following him, reminding him that he couldn’t get away from him.

“Pietro! Talk to me. You have been in a bad mood all day and what is this about a ‘friend’ are you seeing someone?” Lorna was really concerned and it showed in her green eyes, she touched his arm and they had already moved to the shark tank where Pietro watched the sharks with more interest. Namor moved that way, purposeful, stalking, and deadly. He saw Lorna’s reflection in the glass and without turning to face her he said, “It’s nothing. It’s just an ex-lover trying to get back into my good graces after we had a fight.”

“Oh…is it Crystal? I mean are you two-?”

“No. I love her Lorna but she was never content with me. I don’t want to put Luna through that pain again. We finally reached a good spot where we can be good with one another for Luna’s sake.”

“That’s good then Pietro. It’s really mature of you and her, but this friend really seems to be trying to get your attention.”

“I broke things off a few years ago but we met up recently and this friend thinks that they have the right to be in my life now. I just can’t go back to that. There was a lot of anger in that relationship and lot of hurt that I don’t want to deal with again.”

“But do you love her? This friend?”

“Doesn’t matter whether I did or didn’t. The feelings were never returned. I was always second place in their life to everyone else. I have always been in second place.”

“Not to us Pietro.”

“To Magneto I was. When we talked yesterday I felt like a kid again. I just hate him so much yet I don’t know why it still hurts.” He watched as a large tiger shark swam by the glass and when he placed his hand on the cool glass it seemed as if he were petting the deadly creature.

“It hurts because you still want him to care about you and I am sure that he does. No matter what Pietro he is your father just like he is mine. He…he is a hard man to love Pietro but you two have more in common than you think.”

“You don’t need to remind me!” Pietro snapped, “Everyone already does. Anytime I make a mistake it’s that ‘lensherr blood’ showing through. Anytime I fuck up everyone is quick to remember where I came from and wonder if the apple really didn’t fall too far from that poisonous tree. Even when I do good they say it’s in spite of the taint in my veins.”

“Who cares what they say? Remember we are here for you, Wanda and me.”

“Oh yeah and that is why Wanda refused to come today. I just know she chose that mission over coming here today because she doesn’t want to deal with me again. She could have had someone cover her but she didn’t.”

“Pietro Wanda loves you. You are important to her too.”

“No Lorna we… we had a big fight and she told me that she didn’t want to be around me anymore. I know I get too possessive. I always try to control things but I have gone so long without her that I just feel…feel...”

“It is ok just tell me.”

“I feel like she doesn’t want me anymore and I can’t live knowing that _she_ hates me. It’s my fault. Everyone knows it.”

“Pietro we do need you. You are a part of this family. Whatever fight you and Wanda had I know you guys will get over it. Because you guys are Maximoffs and I have never seen you give up on family. You didn’t give up on me even when I shot at you with bullets when I was drunk.”

“You weren’t that drunk and you know it. You were just mad at me, its ok everyone hates me. I’m used to it.”

He shrugged like it was no big deal but Lorna knew better.

“Then this about your ex the one you never told me about.”

“Don’t feel left out not even Wanda knows.”

This shocked her, “Wow. I thought you told each other everything.”

Another shark came close to the glass and its smile reminded Pietro of Namor.

“Yeah we used to. Lorna please don’t worry about this I will handle it and please don’t say anything especially to Wanda it’s just not something I want the world to know about. You know how super heroes are.”

Lorna rolled her green eyes and said, ‘I swear its worse than teenagers. Remember when I tried to make a surprise party for Gambit? I hadn’t even sent out the invitations yet and Gambit was already telling me that I picked the wrong date for his surprise party. I personally think that it was Rogue who told him but she denies it.”

Her exasperated tone made Pietro crack a smile and she hooked her arm around his like and said, “Let’s just enjoy this day. The kids are having a great time and I know something that will be really fun.”

Pietro asked what it was but she only smiled mischievously.

*****

“I wonder what they are talking about?” Tommy asked

“I don’t know” Billy replied

“I do” Luna said

Both twins looked at her and she motioned them closer so that her father wouldn’t overhear.

“You have to swear to keep this to yourselves ok?”

“Ok”

“Ok”

“Last night this man and my dad had a fight. I think that they were dating but they broke up and he hurt dad. My dad said something about not being first in this guy’s life and that made him sad. He cried. I want to help him but I don’t want him to know or he might feel bad. Since you guys are heroes maybe you can help?”

“What can we do?” Billy asked.

“Go talk to this guy.” Luna checked back but her dad and aunt had stopped by the shark tank.

“Who is he?” Tommy wondered.

“I don’t know but he had pointed ears and black hair. He wore an x-man costume. Do you know anyone like that?”

“Northstar. He is an x-man with pointy ears and black hair and he is gay but I didn’t think he would actually be the kind of guy to hurt Uncle Pete.” Billy said.

“Yeah but he has been around Avengers Tower lately helping out with mutant stuff and isn’t already married? If he and Uncle Pete are having an affair then is it really our place to get into that? Tommy asked as he started to pace in front of the other two.

“Maybe you don’t know him as well as you think”, Luna said, “People hide things all the time. Just try and get him to leave dad alone; to stop helping the Avengers. I don’t want to see him cry again.”

“We promise Luna. If Uncle Pete hasn’t told anyone he is gay then we can keep that secret too.” Billy swore.

“But why wouldn’t he? I mean you are gay Billy I don’t hate you for it.”

“I know Tommy but these older heroes grew up in a time where being gay wasn’t so easily accepted maybe he is afraid of people looking at him different.’

“That’s just stupid.”

“Not really I already knew I was gay early on but maybe it took Uncle Pete a long time to admit to himself. We don’t want to force him so don’t say anything to mom.”

“Ok I promise too.”

“Thanks guys I wasn’t sure what to do.” Luna was relieved now that she had some help.

“Hey you’re our little big cousin. Don’t worry about it we will make sure to take care of your dad.” Tommy grinned at her as they passed the octopus tank.

They quieted down as they watched the octopus swim by. Just then Aunt Lorna and Uncle Pietro came up and she said, “Hey you guys wanna go to war?”

*****

The paintball war zone was covered in splotches of colors and Tommy was the last survivor of his team. Billy had gotten out first by uncle Pietro and he had just finished hitting Aunt Lorna with a direct hit. Luna was on their team as well so when he rounded the corner and saw her hiding behind a giant wooden board scared he almost missed the tricky gleam in her eye as she raised her gun and shot at him but he was too fast and he dodged it. He gave her a light tap and she was out. Now it was just him and Uncle Pete.

They had given up trying not to use their powers a while ago. Tommy had his back to a wall now and he took a quick glance around to make sure he was in the clear. Billy, Luna, and Lorna were sitting out by the side lines and Billy waved when he saw Tommy’s head and pointed to a concrete building in the north section of the zone. Tommy nodded back to show he understood and quickly put on speed as he charged into the place shooting off his gun as he spun in a circle knowing that the only way to get Uncle Pete was to catch him unawares. When he stopped for a quick second he saw that the empty room had a line of paint from his gun going all around the wall in a circle but no Quicksilver. Tommy was confused and then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

When he emerged from the building he was covered in paint and he staggered to his knees. He collapsed on the floor and Billy ran over to him with Luna.

Tommy faked a cough and said, “Brother…Avenge me…”

He pretended to die while Luna pretended to weep with Billy. Lorna came over shaking her head and Pietro emerged the victor from the building.

When he saw them he rolled his eyes and asked, “Who’s hungry?”

Tommy was the first one to say, “Me!”

As they left Lorna couldn’t help but feel as though someone was watching them, yet when she looked around she didn’t see anyone. She shrugged off the feeling thinking she was probably just upset because of Pietro. Her half-brother was going through something and she wanted to help but she respected his decision. She hadn’t really bonded with her family before and this day had been pretty great. She knew that the life she led often kept her busy and it was exciting but it was the little moments like today that made the fight more worthwhile. She just hoped the next family day wouldn’t be too far in the future.

Lorna held Luna’s hand and Pietro held her other one and together without saying anything they swung Luna back and forth between them as they walked while Billy texted Teddy again and Tommy laughed as Billy walked into a lamppost. She glanced over and saw Pietro was actually smiling, and not that half smile he gave or the fake one he put on around people but an actual smile. It made her smile too.

*****

“Are you sure you want to leave Northstar?” Wanda asked as she walked the mutant to the front door, “We do still need your help.”

“I am sure,” Northstar said firmly, “It’s for my own sanity. I think one of our team mates doesn’t like me. For the last week I’ve had my clothes disappear, my food go bad, and someone changed my shampoo so that my hair was dyed purple. I tried to figure out who it was but no one wants to admit it.”

Wanda sighed, “It’s probably Clint. He was always playing pranks on everyone.”

“Yeah well I’m not staying on a team where I know I am not wanted. The X-Men need me anyways and you guys have Quicksilver if you need any super speed stuff.”

They reached the front door of Avengers Tower and said their goodbyes. After Wanda went back inside Tommy and Billy looked around the corner of the building where they had been secretly hiding.

“Darn it! I just bought all this glitter and fireworks! I was going to fill the fireworks with the glitter and when they exploded it would have gone everywhere. Now what I am I supposed to do with them?” Tommy said as Billy made sure that Northstar left.

“It’s ok Tommy we can keep it for later. The important thing is that we helped Uncle Pietro and we can tell Luna that everything is going to be alright.” Billy reassured his twin.

“Oh man are we going to the moon? That is awesome! I want to get some moon rocks and bounce around and-”

Billy shook his head as Tommy went on. The twins were satisfied that they had completed their mission.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be continuing. Comments and Kudos are always welcome! :)


End file.
